Rainy Night
by Twin Cats
Summary: Oneshot. The Pikmin seem to be pretty interested in the rain outside...at least until Alph falls out of bed.


**Truth be told: I wrote this about a month or two ago. I figured I would put something up since, well...**

 **...let's face it, I don't update very often (not on this site, anyway).**

 **I fixed it up a little bit, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was night time, rain was pouring into Smashville as though it were trying to drown the city.

In the mansion, some of the Pikmin have remained outside of their onions, spending the night in Olimar's room (the poor fellow can't seem to get away from them). They watched as the rain kept falling. A blue Pikmin pointed out to a frog, roaming around the mansion...though the other Pikmin were sure it was just Greninja sleepwalking.

A red and a white Pikmin were singing happily, as they seemed to enjoyed the rain (ironically enough). A Yellow Pikmin was grooming the flower on its head. Next to it, two purple Pikmin and three winged Pikmin continued to study rain, watching as the droplets crawled down the glass window.

Another yellow spotted lightning. The other Pikmin stared at it, confused. Shortly after that, a loud crack was heard through the air, startling the Pikmin, it sounded like a gunshot.

"BWAAAH!" The Pikmin watched as their other leader, Alph, fell from the top bunk, landing on his head. He sat up and rubbed his head in pain. "Owwww."

Olimar turned on the lights, he looked just as startled as the Pikmin. "Is everyone OK?"

"Everything's fine," Alph said, sitting up. "I think it was just thunder."

Olimar climbed out of bed, examining Alph's head. He had a noticeable bruise on his forehead.

"This looks bad," Olimar said. He grabbed his space suit and began to put it on. Alph looked at the Hocotation in confusion. "I'm pretty sure it's not that bad."

"You can't say that for sure," Olimar said as he put his helmet on. "I'm getting some ice, just stay here!"

Before Alph could protest, Olimar left the room in search of ice. The Pikmin began to surround Alph, they all looked worried.

"Have you been staying up all night?" Alph asked. The Pikmin simply replied with their usual chirps and squeaks.

Alph sighed. "You know, it's weird that I could get through these fights without too much of an injury, and yet the one thing that attacks me is the floor."

One of the Pikmin tilted its head. Alph shrugged. "Then again, I'm always wearing a suit when these fights happen."

Thunder was heard, yet again, startling the group. Alph looked a little more uneasy uneasy, hugging a nearby Blue Pikmin. "Hurry up, Olimar!"

A few more moments passed by until the Hocotation returned with the ice pack. He hannded it to Alph "You'll want to put that on your bruise for at least 15 minutes."

Some of the Pikmin began to surround Olimar as he took his helmet off. The Hocotation started petting one of them.

"Say, Captain?"

Olimar looked over at Alph. "What's wrong?"

"Are you always doing things like this?"

Olimar stared at the Koppaite with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Alph scratched the back of his head. "I mean, are you always taking care of younger smashers?" Alph panicked "N-not that I'm calling you old or anything, I'm just-"

"Calm down, Alph." Olimar said in a stern voice. "I know what you mean. And I wouldn't say that I'm always taking care of everyone."

"You take care of the Pikmin, don't you?" Alph ask.

"Well, somebody has to," Olimar said, chuckling nervously.

"And what about last week when Luigi had his head stuck in that box?"

"Well...I had to get Marlio to help...Besides the box came from his world."

"And then there was the time where Ness had poison ivy-"

"OK, I see your point," Olimar said, blushing. "I guess it's just fatherly instinct, I can't help it."

"Huh...it's kinda like Charlie, in a way," Alph mumbled.

Olimar looked out of the window, the rain looked like it calmed down.

"I doesn't look like there will be any thunder for a little while," Olimar said as he started yawning. "Let's get some more sleep, OK?"

"All right, Captain," Alph said as he climbed back onto the top bunk. Some of the Pikmin followed him and began sleeping next to him.

Olimar sighed as he looked out the window. _What stinks is the fact that it'll keep raining until tomorrow._

Shaking the thought out of his head, Olimar took off his space suit and crawled into his bed. Of course, the rest of the Pikmin climbed onto his bed and curled up next to him. Everything has gone silent except for the soothing rain outside. Even though the storm continued, everyone had one thought in their head: Things were going to be OK.

* * *

 **I apologize if things seem off, but I'm just happy to put something up.**


End file.
